


Surrender The Night

by Immortalnite



Series: Vampire Soulmates [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was walking home one day, minding his own business. Life is good. Or it was good. Then a certain someone decided he was hungry and Frank just happened to be there. Whoops.</p><p>*Rating Has Gone Down* I might do another extra chapter that's explicit if someone asks for it, but this fic is going to stay nice and clean for once. </p><p>I UPDATED THE WHOLE STORY LINE GO READ ALL OF IT EVEN IF YOU READ IT BEFORE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drain All The Blood

 

Frank's P.O.V.

It was a beautiful night. The air was cool, but not cold. The stars were bright. My father's farms were healthy and the crops were strong this year. Money was practically falling in the door. I had a beautiful girl, Jamia, waiting waiting to marry me in two summers when I turned twenty-five. It was pretty easy, being the first born son of one of the most influential lords in the kingdom. We were at peace with our neighbors, meaning I was in no danger of being sent off to war. Not that I hated war or anything, it just seemed like an awful lot of work. I'd much rather relax.  And horses are so big, like holy mother Mary how does anyone get up on those monster?! I had to use a footstool. 

Fortunately, even if there was a war, I probably wouldn't be my father's first pick

to send. He had three other sons and a daughter, pretty much all of whom could command an army better. My family more or less completely left me alone. I knew how to manage a decent sized town, and that was good enough for them. I knew most of the families in my town, since I had elected to go to school with their kids rather than getting a private tutor. I was friends with a lot of them, still.

Suddenly, my breath was torn from my lungs as something, or rather, someone, crashed into me sideways. I felt myself and my assailant fly into an alley between two houses, landing hard on the cold cobblestone. A pressure on my chest and a faint tingling sensation on my neck didn't help at all as I tried to figure out what was going on. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but they felt heavy as lead. I felt like my body was shutting down on me.

"Gerard! What are you doing? That's Frank and he's almost dead!" A voice sounded from a few feet away. The voice and the name sounded vaguely familiar, but my dazed mind couldn't make any sense of it.

"Sh.it! What do I do?!?" Another voice, this one more panicked sounding.

"You've got to change him. It's the only way. Unless you want to be a murderer?"

"No. I can't live with that yet. Maybe in a decade or two, but not now."

"Then change him." The first voice came a little closer and I felt someone's hand on my forehead. "Okay, Frank, open your mouth."

There was a slight pressure on my jaw and i dazedly complied with the voices, opening my mouth. I felt something warm, thick, metallic and strangely addicting fill my mouth. I swallowed on reflex, my body trying to make sure I wouldn't choke. I felt my senses beginning to dull again and I blacked out.

Title from This is How I Disappear


	2. Someone Get Me To A Doctor, Someone Get Me To A Church

Frank's P.O.V.

What had happened? I looked around the dingy, dark room i was in groggily. Gerard was sitting in a chair by the bed. My shoulders jerked a little as last night came rushing back. Gerard? Gerard, one of my best friends from school, was a vampire?! I'd heard of vampires, of course, who hadn't, but to think there would be one living right under my nose and not know about it! And the other voice... Oh god. Mikey! Mikey had to be one, too. I needed to get the priest as soon as possible. How was I going to escape them? Supposedly, they had the Devil's power. What did they want me for?!?

My breathing began to pick up without me even noticing it and Gerard turned towards me, eyes lighting up when he saw that I was awake.

"Frank! How do you feel?" He asked, looking relieved.

I stuttered, caught off guard by the seemingly normal question. I paused for a second to assess how I felt. It was strange. I felt fine, basically. My neck didn't even hurt from where Gerard must have bitten me. But at the same time, my eyes ached from the tiny amount of sunlight coming in under the curtains and my throat felt strangely sticky. My stomach felt the unsettling kind of empty that it gets when you don't eat for a while. I could hear someone who I assumed must be Mikey breathing in the other room, the buzzing of insects outside, each foot step and heart beat of the chickens that must be in the coop in the back. I felt like there was something missing, and too many things there all at the same time.

"I'm fine, I think. I feel a little thirsty. I can hear... everything...wait. No. No, I can't."

Suddenly, the thing that had been missing was clear. Heartbeats. I could hear the heartbeats of the chickens outside, but not a single one inside the house. I could hear Gerard's breathing. But not his heart. Not Mikey's. Not mine.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered, eyes widening in horror and disbelief. He hadn't... no, I couldn't even think it. It wasn't possible. Not me. I had everything. They couldn't have done that.

Gerard looked pained. "Frank, I'm sorry. There wasn't any other choice. I didn't want to kill you, not you."

I stood up, gesticulating furiously, the volume of my voice rising. "How is this any better? I AM dead, Gerard! We all fu.cking are! No heartbeats! And now we're all bloody demon spawn. Any shot at heaven is gone. God's turned His back on us, condemned us!"

A short harsh laugh barked out of Gerard's throat. "Oh, please. God? God turned His back on us a long time ago. If He even existed at all. He's supposed to be all powerful, right? Then how could He allow vampires like us to exist? How could He allow kids to starve to death. How could He allow a woman and her child to die minutes after birth? Your cushy little life hasn't ever let you see this, Frank Iero, son of Lord Iero, Thirtieth in line for the royal throne, but other people sometimes can't afford to have dinner, much less scraps to feed to their fat dogs! Other women die on their ninth stillborn child because they don't have midwives or doctors that know what they're doing." Gerard walked closer, Backing me up against the edge of the bed and forcing me to sit. He loomed over me, eyes flashing. His voice lowered just a little. "Besides, Frankie, we practically are gods now. Faster, stronger, better. Staking is the only thing that can kill us. We can live forever, we've got the time."

I shivered and didn't move, trapped by the intensity of his green eyes burning into me. There was a cough from the doorway that finally broke us apart. Gerard got up and stepped back so I could see an amused looking Mikey in the doorway.

Title from Vampires Will Never Hurt You


	3. We Can Leave This World, Leave It All Behind

Frank's P.O.V.

"Hmm. Anyway, Frank, you should drink this." Mikey handed me a cup and turned to Gerard, his face growing blank and unreadable. "You guys need to leave. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you saved Frank, but he's too new to this. He hasn't been a vampire for years, he's been a vampire for hours. His senses are going to be too strong for him to withstand sunlight, you see how he's wincing at even that tiny bit coming in through the blinds." Gerard opened his mouth to interrupt but Mikey held up his hand and fixed him with a hard stare. "No. Word is already getting around that Frank was attacked. Someone saw us, Gee. You need to leave."

"Leave? Where would we go?" Gerard frowned.

Mikey rolled his eyes at him. "You could try Bryar's town. It's about a 2 hour run from here, at full speed. He runs the post office, so I can send you mail that way."

I took a drink from the cup Mikey handed me, and almost gasped at the taste. It was the best thing I had ever put in my mouth. Rich and flavourful, it warmed my whole body. I had drained the cup before I realised it. Raising my had to wipe a little off the side of my mouth, I froze. I was a vampire. Did that mean... what did I just drink? I lowered my hand slowly, bracing to see exactly what I prayed I wouldn't see. The red smear stood out against my pale skin like  ink on parchment. I stared at it and swallowed down my revulsion. The bed beside me dipped and I looked up to see Gerard sitting next to me. Mikey had left the room. He smiled bitterly and bumped my shoulder.

"You'll get used to it. Not that that's a particularly good thing. My first time, I spit it back out once I realised what it was." 

Gerard lightly picked up my hand, brushing his fingers around the vermilion stain. He brought it up to his mouth, tongue darting out to sweep over it. My eyes felt fixed to the spot, entranced by the sight. When he lowered my hand, I looked up to his eyes. the bright hazel orbs stared back at me with a dark intensity.

The door swung open again and jolted us into looking away. Mikey looked at us with a bemused expression.

"Okay then. Sorry to interrupt your staring contest again. Just wanted to let you know that, If you're going to leave, now would be an excellent time. I've packed a bag for Frank." 

I stood up and Gerard followed. He glanced at the window, which was now much darker then before and nodded. Mikey threw me a bag and we walked out to the front of their cabin.

"I'll tell everyone you've gone looking for work. Try to stay low, and find Bob Bryar."

Gerard nodded and grabbed my hand. Starting off walking, he pulled me along, gradually picking up speed. Soon the trees were just a blur along the path, the scenery hazy and unfocused. I laughed with exhilaration, looking over at Gerard. His face was split with a huge smile that I mirrored, the only thing clear is my surroundings. The moon was bright overhead, full and brazenly shining over the trees with an eerie glow. It was as light as midday to me and I winced, thinking how bright it would be when it was actually daytime. 

When we finally got to the cabin Mikey had told Gerard about, the sun wasn't even over the mountains yet.

I loved the sight of those mountians, however. My home town had been too far away for me to see them, but

I'd still always wanted to. We walked into the cabin and I breathed in the scent of pine and Gerard.

"Did you guys used to come here much?" I asked.

Gee turned around and gave me a little grin. "Yea. My mom would sometimes come here and she'd take us with

her. It wasn't too often, because it is a pretty long trip for humans, but still fun."

He glanced up at the windows again, frowning at the slowly lightening sky. The sun wasn't visible yet, but

by the halo of light above the mountains, I could tell it would be. Gerard moved over to the wndows and

shut the blinds firmly.

"Do you wanna try to find Bob real quick?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not. I feel like Mikey'll worry if we wait too long."

Gerard gave me a wry smile. "That he will." He held the door open for me and we went out, headed west towards town. 


	4. Teaching Me To Kill

Frank's P.O.V.  
The post office was a small building next to a barn. Horses shuffled nervously as we passed, the town mostly quiet. We walked into the office and a blonde guy sitting at a desk looked up. He sniffed and smiled.

"Well, well. Some new blood in town, eh? I'm Bob Bryar. What brings you here?" Bob held out a hand to us, which we shook.

"Mikey Way, my brother, sent us here. I'm Gerard and this is Frank."

Bob nodded. "Yes, I've heard of you Way brothers. And Frank, hmm. You wouldn't happen to be Frank Iero, the nobleman's son who vanished two days ago?"

I nodded. "That's me. News travels fast, huh?"

Bob grinned. "It does when you're a vampire. I probably should have figured out this was what happened to you when I heard. But don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Nobody else here knows that Frank Iero is missing, much less what he would look like."

I relaxed a little. "Thanks. I feel a little overwhelmed as is, anyway. Don't need anything else to stress over."

Bob inclined his head, smiling. "Well, I do need to warn you two, people here are a LOT more superstitious then where you were. We recently got a new priest and his daughter is a whore for attention. She starts witch hunts for fun, I swear. So be careful." Bob paused and turned to me. "Espcially if you're new, you gotta watch out. I know it hurts, but try to be seen in broad daylight. It's the most effective for throwing them off. They go for the recluses."

Gerard nodded seriously, his face grave. "We'll be careful." Throwing a glance out the window, he bid farewell to Bob and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the office. The sun was now peeking over the tops of the mountains, getting higher with each minute. I winced and looked at my feet, eyes stinging.

Gerard, keeping a firm hold on my hand, started to pull me towards the cabin. My hand was buzzing where we touched, but it seemed completely irrelevant next to the burning in my eyes. I squeezed them shut, feeling them start to water.

I heard a muffled curse from Gee and he pulled me along. I felt sticks and leaves crack under my feet when we reached the forest, and then my legs were knocked out from under me. I flailed for a second before Gerard's thumb started to rub my upper arm.

"It's okay, It's just me. I got you. Just keep your eyes closed, I'll carry you back." He muttered. I mumbled an okay and turned to hid my face in his chest, fingers tight on his shirt. He shifted my weight a little to open the door to the cabin, then closed it and set me down.

I cautiously opened my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when my eyes found only darkness. I uncleanched my fingers from his shirt but didn't step away. It felt better somehow, if we were closer together. I guess Gerard must have felt that too, because he leaned into me a little bit and draped his arms over my shoulders, chin resting on the back of my head. I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it and we went over to the couch. I plopped down on it, sighing.

"I'm gonna sleep until it's darker, okay?" I said. Gerard nodded, seeming distracted.

"That's fine. I'll be here when you wake up probably, but if I'm not just stay here."

Title from Gun

 


	5. Teaching Me To Love

Gerard's P.O.V.  
I wandered around outside the cabin, thoughts distracted. Frank. Frankfrankfrankfrankfrank. It seemed like that was all my mind wanted to think about these days. Maybe I'd always felt this way, even when we were little kids throwing acorns at the teacher in class and pretending it wasn't us when he turned around. Maybe I'd always wanted to run my fingers through his stupidly soft looking dark hair.

It felt like lightning when we touched and I was sure that wasn't just me. And I mean, actual lightining. Not just me thinking his hand feels soft or something. It was honestly like walking across the carpet in my socks and accidentally brushing my hand against the metal reinforcements in the door. He had to feel that, too.

My mom used to talk about something, when Mikey and I were younger. I'd always assumed it was more fugurative than literal, but I was starting to rethink that. Soulmates. That was the word she used. It was a funny-sounding word. A little cliched. But they way she used it, it was more of a title then anything else. Like best friend, wife, husband, brother, sister. Something right in the middle of those five titles. Someone you literally coulnd't live without, but could make ordinary life amazing.

And there was no other word for what it was like for me to be with Frank. Amazing. Right now, it was hell for him, and I felt a little bad about that, because it was totally my fault, yes. But soon, once he got a little older and more used to this, I was sure he'd love it as much as I did. Just being together was the best feeling in the world. Of course, I needed to remember that Frank had a very different upbringing then I did. My parents were relatively hands-off when it came to parenting, so I was definitely going to be a little more open about my feelings. That, and I don't believe in God. And I'm immortal. Kind of hard to tell myself it's wrong to kiss another boy if I know I'm not going to hell for it.

But, again, that's going to be a little hard to get Frank to accept.

I sighed and walked back into the house. It was getting to be mid-afternoon, so I didn't really expect Frank to be awake yet. But when I entered, he was pacing in the middle of the floor. When he saw me, his arms flew up and he started to shout.

"What the hell! What the bloody fucking hell! I don't know what sort of demonic powers you've got that you've just neglected to tell me about, but that was not funny! You need to goddamn stop whatever the hell it is you think you're doing! I don't know what sort of game you're playing with me, but I don't appreciate it! Don't jerk my damn feelings around!!!"

I blinked at him.

"Um. What?"

Frank glowered at me. "Sure, just pretend you don't know. 'Oh no, Frank, I would never mess with your dreams.' 'I'd never make you dream about me, of course not'."

My eyes widened a bit when I realised what must have happened. Frank dreamed about me. And not just a normal, friendly, dream, either. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting into uncontrollable giggles. I knew he had to feel the same way about me, at least on some level, and this was just perfect. I turned around, straightened out my face and looked at him again.

"So, what'd you dream about, hmm?" I asked, walking towards him. He flushed a little and backed up. "I mean, last time I checked, I couldn't do shit with anyone's dreams. It's nice to know you dream about me on your own, though."

Frank's face turned even more red at that and his back hit the wall. I kept walking forward slowly, getting up in his personal space. I stopped when our faces were just milimetres apart.

"Frank." I breathed. I saw his eyes drop down to my lips and flick back up. I moved my hands over to his waist and felt his muscles tighten in response.

I'm not really sure how it started, but it ended with me pressing Frank back into the wall, our lips smashed together. The feeling that spread through my body when we touched was like a shot of pure endorphins. Frank gasped into my mouth and clutched at my shoulders like they were a lifeline. His body went stiff and taut when I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth, but he enthusiatstically responded.

When a knock on the door sounded, we jumped apart, staring at each other in amazement. I broke eye contact first to go get the door. It was Bob, a letter addressed to Frank and I in his hands.   
"It's from your brother." He said gravely. I nodded thanks and took it, closing the door behind me as Bob walked away. Possibilities began to run through my head, each more serious then the last. I opened the letter and offered it to Frank. Since he had private tutors as a child, he'd always been better at reading then me.

"Dear Frank and Gerard,  
Good news, they haven't attributed Gerard's disappearance to Frank's. Bad news, someone saw Frank get attacked. They didn't recognise us, but they recognised him. And they think, quite correctly, that it was a vampire. They're sending out the angry mobs. Anyone who they think might be a little off, they stake. I'm okay, but they're sending messangers to other towns. If this letter has reached you, that mean news of the 'monsters' has too. Be careful. Please don't die.  
Love, Mikey."

Frank and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, shit."

Title from Gun

 


	6. Can You Fake It?

Frank's P.O.V.  
My throat felt itchy and dry, like I had a rash on the inside of it. I felt hungry, but it was more of an unsettling empty kind of hungry then anything else. When I told Gerard, he frowned.

"You need to hunt." He said.

That evening, we walked into town just before dark. Even the harsh setting sun still had me squinting painfully. Once it got totally dark and the only lights that could be seen were those bleeding around the edges of the curtains in houses, I began to feel more in my element. Listening carefully, I heard some shuffling in an alley three streets over that sounded to big to be a rat. I looked a Gerard, an eyebrow raised, and he nodded.

We crept towards the noise, feet gliding silently over the cobblestones. In the alley, two big guys were clsing in on a frightened girl. She was shaking her head at them and whispering "please, no", clutching a crucifix to her chest. The snaggletoothed grins her attackers were shooting at each other made me sick.

"Oi." I said. Both of their heads snapped around to look at me. They took in all of my 4'9 in height and sneered. Gerard was a pretty average height, but he was't exactly the most muscular looking. They advanced on us, cracking their knuckles.

"Wanna play hero, huh?"

I looked at Gerard, eyes big and pleading. He grinned and nodded. I smiled back, baring my teeth at the approaching men ferally. Maybe it was the way I refused to back off, or maybe there was a look in my eyes. They paused for a moment and that was all the time I needed. I sprang at them, knocking the first one down easily. My teeth went straight to his throat, slicing through the jugular vein easily. I heard the other go down with a thump and I knew Gerard was feeding too. When my guy's bood began to run dry, I became aware of a piercing scream.

I tore my face away from the man's neck and looked up at the girl the men had been cornering. She looked even more scared now, pressing herself into the corner and holding the crucifix in front of her like a sheild. Gerard looked at me, coming over to pull me to my feet. He paused, staring at my face. He lifted one of his hands to wipe some blood off the corner of my mouth, licking it off his fingers. My breath hitched. Then he glanced away from me, at the girl and swore viciously. He pulled me out of the alley and we ran back to the cabin.

  
The next day, we knew the damage had been done. The girl, who had been the priests' daughter, had remembered what we looked like. Since we hadn't been to town too often, they didn't know where we were yet, but it was only a matter of time. All we could do was to keep pretending nothing had happened, keep going to the market and hope the town would brush off her accusations.

Title from Burn Bright

 


	7. Do What It Takes To Survive

Gerard's P.O.V.  
About a week after the incident in town, it had mostly slipped from our minds. There had barely been any whispers when we had gone into town, so we figured we were okay. That was a mistake.

We walked to the market around sunset, our usual time. Frank's eyes, which should have gotten a little better by now, were still as sensitive to the bright light as they were the first day, so we only went out at dawn or dusk. Mostly dusk. The square, which was usually full of people, was surprisingly empty. It didn't really register in my mind, so I mostly ignored it. When it was starting to become fully dark, the torches along the streets casting an eerie glow, I smelled a large group of people. I paused, my hand on Frank's arm, and looked around, a little apprehensive. They got closer and closer until they burst out of an alley into the streets in front of us.

"That's them!" A large, burly man shouted. Frank and I froze for a second, then turned and ran. We only went at a human speed. They might not know what we were, and it would be better for Mikey if we kept up the appearance of being human. We turned down a street, only to come face to face with a dead end. I turned around in panic just as the mob caught up with us.

They filled the entrance to the alley and someone pushed through the mob towards us. It was the girl from before. She grinned vindicitively and pointed her finger at us.

"That's them, I'm sure of it! I watched that one lick blood off his fingers!" She proclaimed, pointing to me. I widened my eyes innocently, tightening my grip on Frank's wrist as a warning not to do anything stupid.

"Blood? What? I'd never! I'm not a monster!" I cried. She laughed again and there were some angry noises from the mob behind her.

"Liar!" A ripple went through the crowd and a wooden knife was pressed into her hand. She turned and threw it with surprising accuracy. I'm sure I could have stopped it, and every fibre of my being regrets not stopping it now, but I was too shocked. It flew and stuck with a sickening thump, in Frank's shoulder. Suddenly, my body unfroze. Whatever fear had been trapping me before was gone, filled with pure anger and hatred for them.

 _"You hurt my mate."_ I snarled, baring my teeth at them. I gently pulled the knife out of Frank's shoulder, wiping his blood off of it. He had fallen to his knees and his face was pale, but I knew he'd heal as long as I got the wood out of his wound. It might scar, however. I turned to face the crowd, feeling my fangs slide out to full length. My eyes took on the predatory shine of a vampire in hunting mode and the crowd gasped nervously.

I moved, faster than their human eyes could follow, to stand in front of the girl. The humans behind her screamed and backed up, tripping over each other to get away from me. I could smell the fear and adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream, but I didn't think about feeding on her. Frank was injured, and the scent of his blood had awoken some primal instinct within me to protect what was mine.

My grip tightened on the wooden handle and I shoved it up under her ribcage, into her heart.

"Don't."

I pulled it back out and stabbed it into her stomach.

"Touch."

I dragged the blade across her throat, making sure not to hit the jugular vein so she'd have a more painful, slightly prolonged death.

"Him."

Throwing the blade down at the body of the now crumpled girl, I turned my back on the villagers. I ran back to Frank, scooping up his small body and absconding to the roof on the nearest building. Jumping across the rooftops, I ran. I ran out of the village, out of the farmlands, into the furthest parts of the mountains. I trusted Bob would explain to Mikey. I found a cave to hide us in, one that was unreachable by anyone who didn't have our physical abilities. I made a bed of pine needles and lay Frank on it. He was still unconsious, but I knew he'd be all right. I let him sleep.

 

 


	8. The King Is Gone (Part I)

Frank's P.O.V.  
England was getting crowded. Crowded and suspicious and damn full of drama, especially if you had any sort of social standing. Which, after several hundred years of living on the same oversized island, Gerard, Mikey and I did. So when we went over to the New World, or America, it was pretty exciting. We got to start over, fresh and new and no one would know us. The newly made vampires that were running rampant in England, killing each other for territory and generally making fools of themselves had started to annoy us, especially when we had to clean up the messes they made to keep suspicion from falling on us.

We ended up settling in New York, one of the bigger colonies. Mikey was a butcher, since he could get blood easily and cheaply, and Gerard and I were cobblers. Cobblers required leather to make shoes, so it was a good excuse to get fresh game ourselves.

As it got later on, and America got older, taxes began to get heavier. The people became restless. Before we knew it, the three of us were enlisted in the army as doctors and ready to fight in what would later be known as the Revolutionary War.

  
Frank's P.O.V.  
Mikey, Gerard and I walked through the mud to our tent. Honestly, I kind of hated the north sometimes. It got cold and wet like this and reminded me of the worst parts of England. We had just gotten assigned our tent for the army, fortunately all together. There were four to a tent, so I was a little curious to see who our roomate would be. Hopefully they wouldn't be too nosy.

We had joined the army so we wouldn't raise suspicions, since most men in our "age group" were signing up to fight, and because there was no better source of free blood than the battlefield, as much as I hated the idea. There were also a trio of new vampires, the same type that had been throwing England into chaos with their territory battles, that had come over on one of the last ships in anticipation of the upcoming war. They had made themselves obnoxiously obvious to us, even though we hadn't met them yet. We had resolved to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't expose us all.

When we got to our tent, I immediately claimed the cot in the left corner, Gerard taking the one next to me. We rarely were apart these days, always at least in the same room. Mikey took the one across from Gee just as another man came in. He had curly brown hair- a lot of it.

"Hi. I'm Ray." He smiled at us and sat down on the cot next to Mikey. He paused, sniffing the air and grinned. "Well, looks like we're all the same species, at least."

I grinned at him. "Well, that makes everything easier, doesn't it? I'm Frank, and this is Gerard and Mikey." Ray nodded to us, eyes lingering a little on Mikey.

He sniffed the air again. "You smell really nice." He mumbled to Mikey, then immediately blushed as he realised what he'd said. He flitted his eyes over to Gerard, who had gotten up to push his cot closer to mine. "But you two...? There's definitely two scents, but I can't say which one belings to who. You both smell like a mix of what I'm assuming is your own scent and the others'. But it's so perfectly blended. How?"

I arched my eyebrow. He had a really good nose. As good as my eyes were, at least. Mikey laughed.

"Well, yeah. It's their joint scent. They literally haven't been an arms' length apart in three centuries, and I rather doubt they'll ever be." He said, giving us a somewhat patronizing look. It was kinda funny, given that we were his older brothers. Or older brother-in-law, in my case. I was about to give a snippy retort when a whistle outside blew that called us to go for role call.

We got up and I noticed Ray help Mikey up. They both stared at their hands after they were standing, and Gerard and I shared a knowing look. When knew exactly how they were feeling, that little tingle of electricity that was running through both their bodies right now. It was pretty cute to see that Mikey had fnally found someone.

It was a simple procedeure to check we were all still there, in case anyone tried to defect. As we were lining up, Gerard asked Ray to help us sniff out the trio of newer vampires. He nodded and pointed them out when we got in a line in front of our tents. All three were relatively tall, skinny men with longish hair. When role call began, we all listened carefully for their names.

"Lucker!"

"Here."

"Sykes!"

"Here."

"Carlile!"

"Here!"

I made sure to remember those names, and where they went when role call was done. We'd have to make sure we visited their tent after dark to have a little chat with them on proper behaviour.

  
Title from Kiss The Ring

 


	9. The King Is Gone (Part II)

Gerard's P.O.V.  
It ended up being a fairly long day. Four or five guys had decided to try and be heros, going off into the woods by themselves to find the British forces. They had actually managed to spot them, but not with out getting a few musketholes in the process. Three had died on the way back and the other two had been found unconscious from bloodloss in the woods just outside our camp.

The whole deal was starting to look suspicious, especially when we actually got to see all the bodies. Firstly, my abnormally good hearing told me the British camp wasn't anywhere near the direction where they had been found. Secondly, all of the guys that had died had done so from a fatal shot to the jugular. That's an incredibly hard target to hit with a musket unless you're at point blank range, and nearly impossible to do three times in a row. Their bodies also didn't have any blood in them.

One of the guys that had died was the human who had been in the same tent as Lucker, Sykes and Carlile. Frank, Mikey, Ray and I were definitely going to need to talk to them.

As soon as it was dark, I listened carefully for the guard to get to the other side of the camp, then motioned for everyone to follow me. We slipped into the tent of the other vampires, startling them a bit. The tallest one grinned at the other two.

"Told you they weren't human! Pay up, Oli."

The one to his left giggled. "I told you, shouldn't bet against Austin. He's not been wrong yet, has he?"

Oli glared. "Shut it, Mitch. He's gonna be wrong someday."

Austin held up a hand to stop the bickering and looked up at us. "So, what did you want?"

I frowned at them. "To warn you guys. You need to back off a little. Those five guys who supposedly found the British encampment, despite going in the wrong direction? One of them was your tent mate." I gestured to the empty bed beside Oli.

Oli snorted cockily and looked up at the four of us. "Yep, that was our work. And?"

"And, if the humans find out, we're going to be in danger, and you three will be dead." Mikey said, his hands on his hips.

Austin smiled. "Calm down. They're just humans, what can they really do? I haven't ever seen any vampire get even scratched by a human and I've been around for about three decades now."

Frank broke in with a snort and smiled condescendingly at them. "Three decades? That's cute. You need to get around a little more before you can stand up to us." He quickly stripped off his shirt, showing them the pale scar that stretched across his the skin just under his collar bone. "I got this from a vampire hunting mob when this girl threw a wooden knife at me."

The trio of new vampires looked a little uneasy.

"Dang, that's nasty looking, but the scar should heal, right? Maybe give it a few months." Austin said, still not convinced.

I had winced and looked away when Frank had shown it to them, still feeling guilty about the scar, but I looked up when he said that. "It's been five centuries since he got that scar."

Austin, Oli, Mitch and even Ray looked at my brother, Frank and I in amazement. I sighed. "Just, stick to feeding off animals and Brits, okay? I'd kind of like America to free itself, and they're going to have enough trouble doing that as it is. That's the end of my lecture."

I left, Frank following me. Mikey and Ray stayed behind to chat a little with Oli, Mitch and Austin. When we got back to the tent, I guess I still looked upset, because Frank sat down on my cot right next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. You look so upset every time you see it, even now, but it's really not something you should be sad about."

I leaned into him and pressed my face into his hair. "But it is. I could have stopped it. I'm faster than that knife was. I should have stopped it."

"I'm faster, too and I didn't dodge. Stop beating yourself up over it. You killed the girl anyway, got your revenge."

"Revenge doesn't erase the scar."

"Shut it, Gee." Frank pulled back from me a little and grabbed my face. He pressed our foreheads together, looking into my eyes.

"I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame you either, okay? It was three hundred years ago, anyway. Let it go. I love you." He kissed me softly, sliding his arms around my neck. I hummed at him and kissed back, pushing him down onto his back on the cot. It wasn't the most comfortable, but God knows we'd done more with worse. I found one of his hands and grabbed it, interlacing his fingers with mine. The kiss didn't last very long, and when it ended, we simply lay together on the cot. My arms were around his waist and his head was on my chest. It was nice. When Mikey and Ray walked back in, they just rolled their eyes at us. Oh well. If Ray was going to be sticking around with us, which I had a feeling he would, he'd need to get used to Frank and I being overly touchy-feely.

Title also from Kiss The Ring

 


	10. Demolition Lovers

Huge Time Skip Again (like a 300 Year One)  
Gerard's P.O.V.  
The human race has never had a better invention then cell phones. It's better than sliced bread. I would know, since I can remember when bread wasn't sliced.

"Yeah, have a good day. Love you. Bye." I finished talking to Frank, sending him a quick little heart emoji text and looked down at the half finished comic book draft in my lap. I loved being a comic book artist, but today I was just feeling very uninspired. I suppose, of the two jobs, mine was a bit easier, however, so I didn't pester Frank with texts. That's what I usually do when I'm bored.

My job was basically to sit at home and draw whatever popped into my head, usually something to do with superheros. I'd occasionally contemplated getting some hands-on experience with this superhero thing, but Frank had stopped me, pointing out that the police might not appreciate vigilantes. I'd conceded, of course.

Frank's job was much less exciting then mine, and harder. He did god-knows-what buisness-y stuff at the world trade center. I didn't understand it and really had no desire to find out what exactly he did, beside look really sexy when he put on a business suit once a month. It was mostly desk work, I think.

Of course, neither of us really enjoyed working, but we had recently moved to New York, and apartments here were much more expensive then the one we had in New Jersey. Recently being right after World War Two ended. Neither of us had wanted to leave Jersey, but we'd been there for a few centuries. I had nothing really against New York, it was a lovely city and in many ways better then New Jersey, but I was a little attached to Jersey. I mean, a lot changes in two centuries. Watching a city evolve makes you get attached to it, like it's your child or something, if that made any sense.

Mikey and Ray had ended up staying together after the Revolutionary War had ended. They'd both stuck with us for a while, through the War of 1812 and the Civil War, but we'd ended up going our separate ways just before the Cold War really kicked in. That was probably for the best, since the Cold War brought the punk revolution, and Mikey would have probably gotten fed-up with Frank pitching himself headfirst into that. He once tried to get me to move back to England with him because he wanted to go to a Crass concert. He only dropped it after I pointed out how much plane tickets are. Fortunately, he hadn't suggested we swim across the pond or anything. The Atlantic Ocean is one hell of a pond.

I have to say, one of my favourite things America has done as far as stupid, overdone holidays would be Halloween. It had been about a week and a half ago, actually. The first time we realised Frank's birthday fell on it, we burst out laughing and couldn't stop for almost an hour. It was pretty ironic that this country dresses up and pretends to be monsters on his birthday. He'd actually gotten the word 'Halloween' tattooed on his knuckles, which I then had to help him cover with make up so he could actually get an office job.

I smiled at the memory and turned on the news. I let my comic book fall to the ground, promising myself I'd finish it as soon as I found a good idea. The first story that came on made me groan. It was about a girl who had been found dead behind a club, throat slit. I smiled sadly to myself and shut the tv off. Vampire, definitely. Frank and I liked to keep track of the new vampires in town so we'd gotten pretty good at recognising the signs. This city had everything, sometimes it was hard to keep up. Robberies every night, frequent killings, sometimes a vampire attack. There had even been a weird house fire a while back that had orphaned a young boy. I wasn't totally sure when.

I glanced up at the clock and sighed. 8:00 AM. And hour and a half since Frank had left for work and six and a half hours until he got back. I dug around for my earbuds, jamming them in and blasting some Black Flag and Agent Orange. Maybe Frank hadn't been the only one who had really gotten into the punk scene. Whoops. I lay there on the couch for a while, half sleeping, until my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my phone and opened a text from Mikey.  
Mikey>>Gerard: DUDE CHECK THE NEWS NOW  
I sat up, my earbuds pulling out of my ears. I turned on the news, frowning and froze at what I saw. A grainy clip of footage was playing over and over, showing a plane crashing into one of the crumbling twin towers of the world trade center. I scanned the headline, my stomach feeling tight. I relaxed when I realised the tower that had been hit was not the one Frank was in. The newsfeed switched over to live footage and I winced at the carnage. It was bad, but given how many vehicles were already flooding the plaza, it was probably best if I didn't charge in.

I had just made that decisions when the camera angled upward, showing another incoming plane. As it got closer, it became apparent it's destination was the second tower. I jumped up, throwing on my shoes and ran out the door, barely pausing to lock it. I ran down the streets at a speed that just barely pushed the limits of what was human. When I got to the site, I wanted to cry. I choked and started to force my way through the hordes of people, screaming Frank's name. When I got to the front, there was a line of police keeping people away from some of the flaming areas. I started to cry, every bad possibility rushing through my head. what if he'd been burnt? What if he'd been impaled? I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was dead. God, it had been around 8 centuries since we'd met. I wasn't sure I even knew how to live without him anymore. I texted him everyday, whenever he had the time to spare, if we were apart. If we were together, we'd always be at the very least in the same room, typically in a three-foot radius of each other.

I screamed his name again, straining my powerful ears past the other ambient noises to find him. I heard his voice unsteadily call my name and i ran towards it, tripping over my feet to fall to my knees by where I'd heard him. I lifted chunks of concrete in such a way that if any human was watching, they'd know I wasn't normal immediately. But I didn't care. Why, why did Frank always have to be the one getting hurt?!

The chunks of concrete began to get smaller and Frank's voice louder, but there were jagged pieces of wood as long as my arm that made me scared. When I finally pulled off one last giant slab of concrete, I found him. At first I wanted to rip him from the pile, but then the smell of his blood hit me and my eyes found the bleeding wound in his gut where a large splinter had forced itself through his skin. I gingerly slid my hands under him, trying not to worsen the wound, and lifted Frank out of the pile. He smiled weakly at me and said something I couldn't make out over the roaring in my ears.

I pulled the piece of wood out with his help, quickly wrapping my jacket around the wound. I picked Frank up bridal style, alarmed at how weak his grip on my neck was and began to run back to the apartment. The ambulances nearby shouted at me to stop, to give Frank to them, but I knew I couldn't do that. I got him back to our apartment as quickly as I could and lay him down on the couch. I grabbed a bag of blood from a blood bank and brought it out to him, opening the top and forcing him to drink. I was immensely relived to see his colour improve immediately. He sighed and tried to get up, only for me to push him back down. I gently took off his shirt, getting some proper bandages and actually dressing his wound.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt too much?" I asked when I was done. He smiled down at me and shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." He paused and chuckled weakly. "Going to have another scar."

I frowned at him good-naturedly, happy that he could at least joke and let my fingers lightly skin over the surrounding skin, noting the slightly hotter area around the wound. "You're always getting more scars, Frankie." I leaned up and kissed his nose.

He grinned at me, closing his eyes. "Shhh, Gee. You think they're sexy."

I shook my head at his closed eyes and got out my phone, quickly letting Mikey know we were okay. "I do, you're right. We're moving back to Jersey after this, by the way."

Frank cheered quietly and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down onto the couch with him.

I rolled my eyes but didn't move.

"Just go to sleep, Frankie."

Title from Demolition Lovers


	11. We Can Live Forever If You've Got The Time

Gerard's P.O.V.  
A few months later, Frank had fully recovered and we were happily situated in our apartment back in Jersey. We were on the way to meet Mikey and Ray for lunch at the bookstore cafe where Mikey worked.

The little bell above the door chimed charmingly when we walked in and I inhaled the beautiful scent of coffee. Perks of being a vampire, I could still drink whatever I wanted, even if it didn't do anything for me. I sat down at the table across from my brother, immediately noticing the looks that were thrown between him, Ray and Frank.

"What?" I asked.

Mikey took a deep breath. "We want to start a band."

I arched an eyebrow, puzzled. "Okay?"

"With you."

Now both my eyebrows shot up. "Ha ha ha, um, no. I can't sing and I don't play guitar. You don't even have a drummer."

Frank smiled. "Actually, I ran into someone who plays drums the other day. Remember Bob? Post-office Bob." He paused and rolled his eyes at me affectionately. "And I may or may not have recorded your singing session a few mornings ago while you were getting dressed. And sent it to the guys."

As I opened my mouth to protest, Mikey cut over me. "You're fantastic, Gee. Don't get on Frank about this. Anyway, so we layered that over a track the four of us did and sent it to a record company. They just got back to me yesterday wanting to know what we're calling ourselves and when we're going to come in to record more stuff."

I closed my mouth again and threw my hands up. "Fine! What's our name then?"

Mikey grinned triumphantly. "My Chemical Romance. I got the idea from the title of a book we just got a new shipment of. I thought it'd make a really good name for a band, and it kinda stuck with me after sorting those books for a few hours anyway."

I inclined my head a little. It was a good name, I had to admit. "Alright. I want to know what the meetings are going to be about in advance, then. When will we start?"

Frank gave a little cheer. "We're starting in a week, when Bob gets here."

I sighed and shook my head a little, smiling broadly. "Well, whatever."

FIN

Title from Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back


End file.
